Talk:Reigai
Listing we can add the list of regai contropart so far with images?? for exemp the fake omaeda is different... Nitram86 (talk) 14:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I would wait for a bit until we get frther nto this arc before deciding how to bring the Reigai characeters onto the board!! We're very early in this arc so we don't know what else could be different!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) but the power of the regai is differents like regai kira zampakuto multiply the heavy of a object ten times.. create a singles pages for all the regais like the toju must be helped list of toju like this Nitram86 (talk) 22:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :We have noted the changes so far in this page.-- :i think knowing the character reigai contropart so far is a good idea with the status like the fake kira and the fake nemu are decessed. Nitram86 (talk) 08:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : :As said above, it is too early in this arc to be jumping to conclusions, and we do not list statuses anymore in articles. 09:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :but i think the list of regai must be add like the list of toju only with the images of the reagi (with the sparkling eyes) and the difference whith the originals this filler arc is like the toju arc so i don't understand why there is a list of toju (filler caracters like de regai) but not a list of regais?? :Nitram86 (talk) 12:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Because all Reigai's are just people we already know and have pages for and we have only seen two Reigai with any differences to them.-- ::three with the twin hinamori Nitram86 (talk) 15:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Episode 329 has complicated it. I removed the "second version" stuff that someone added because it was only half done, was messy and was unreferenced. 14:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It has confused things big time for people!! At the end of the day, The Reigai is a Artificial Soul's body that a Mod Soul can reside within to allow it to exsist within the Soul Society for tests!! So far, it seems that Inaba is now a creator of Mod Souls, and has hidden all this time and created Mod Souls that are clones of the current Shinigami!! The Reigai aren't the souls, they are the artificial bodies the Mod Souls reside in, the way they can reside in Gigai or stuffed animals!! What we need to decide is if we are going to continue to list the clones a Reigai or Mod Souls or just Clones in general...it'll be a bit hectic to sort out but I think 329 tried to establish the Mod Souls are as different from the Reigai as they are from their Gigai, if that makes sense?? Basically, the people being fought up until now are Mod Souls in Reigai bodies!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Bit long winded there to explain a basic point!! But we may need to separate the two as to not confuse people!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My suggestion is to do away with the list. As said, it is pointless to list the reigai as there are hundreds. It it is the mod souls that matter. This entire page needs to be overhauled as right now it is just a mess of information being thrown around. It is not organized in the least.-- In my opinion, I think this page should just list what a Reigai is in the same fashion that the Gigai page has been done!! There should probably be a separate page with the Rebel Mod-Souls like there's a page for the Espada and listed under something appropriate!! I don't think making a separate page for every single clone is an option, the way we did with the Zanpakutō Spirits because it would just be stubbed articles!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've saved the article as if was a re-written the general overview of the Reigai themselves since it has been established the Mod Souls are the ones that are the clones with the powers and that the Reigai were merely the vessels by which they carried out their duties!! I've saved the article as it was previous if there is a problem or if we've worked out where to put the enhanced/cloned Mod Souls. [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Soifon's reigai I think we should add this to the list: Sui-Feng( Unknown) ,because she was at ichigo's room during the meeting, so she was replaced by a reigai, wasn't she? User:Domynyk 12:28, Jun 1, 2011, (UTC) The point of the limiters Correct me if I'm wrong, but Inaba said something about not being able to create Reigai that could withstand the reiatsu that the mod-souls possessed when they removed the bracelets. Seems to me like there's a hidden meaning to that; that eventually the Reigai themselves will be destroyed under the force of such reiatsu. Good or bad interpretation? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 02:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I believe the meaning was just that he believed Mayuri would never be able to create a Reigai that could withstand that amount of reiatsu and that his could.-- Don't worry, if anything is made of it, it will be added in once it's made clear!! As it stands, there were a lot of inaccuracies in the article and no clear structure to it even before Ep329 came out so it should be left alone by members until this messy Anime Filler Arc is finished - the P&S Committee is overseeing it right now!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia''']] (Chat) 09:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Addition of Battles & Events Hey, is it okay if I add the Battles & Events section to the page of the Reigai? Or to the page of the Modified Souls (Kaizō Konpaku)?--Gran Danku 20:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, this is a page about the device known as a reigai. It is not about individual reigai. Same for the Mod Soul page.--